1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document with a carrier layer and at least one functional layer.
The invention also relates to a method for manufacturing a document in which at least one functional layer is fixed on a carrier layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Documents of this type may be, for example, in the form of travel tickets or admission tickets. These documents are frequently provided with a thermofunctional layer which is marked by the use of a thermoprinter. Such thermo layers are frequently used without protective cover layers which leads to the result that the blackening generated by the thermoprinter can be removed once again by using solvents. For example, many hair sprays contain appropriate solvents.
After removing the original print, the document can be provided with a new print by a counterfeiter. Such counterfeits frequently occur in connection with travel tickets or admission tickets.